


Scarred

by sunscreams



Series: Catradora Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Canon Divergent, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunscreams/pseuds/sunscreams
Summary: “They scarred,” Catra lifted her hand as if to touch, then snatched it to her chest. “You were She-Ra, I didn’t think they would scar.”Adora shook her head, taking a few steps toward Catra, threading their fingers together. “It’s okay.”“It’s not,” Catra wouldn’t meet Adora’s eyes.Has also been translated intoрусский.





	Scarred

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt sent to my Tumblr by [novagirl5](https://novagirl5.tumblr.com):
> 
> She-ra fic prompt: The Cuts that Catra put on Adora's back in the season 1 finale leave scars, and later a redeemed Catra and Adora have a heart to heart about them.

“Do we really have to go to this thing?” Catra sighed, sinking farther into the couch.

Adora couldn’t help the smile that crept onto her face. “Yes we do,” she passed a hand through Catra’s hair, taking a moment to scratch a little behind Catra’s ears. “The Princess Ball is not only very important for the alliance, but it’s also very important to Glimmer.”

Catra shot Adora an unamused look. It was extremely ineffective against Adora, especially because Catra was purring under her fingertips. “Glimmer? Why do I care what Glimmer wants?”

Adora rolled her eyes and moved her fingers to the other ear, “Because I care what Glimmer wants, and you care about what I want.”

Catra rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and sighed dramatically. “I guess,” she mumbled, still purring. 

Adora let out a little laugh, her heart fluttering in her chest. She moved her hand through Catra’s hair to her neck and leaned down to press a chaste kiss to Catra’s lips. “Glad we talked this out.”

Catra just gave her another unimpressed look. 

Adora kissed it away. 

“Alright babe, I’m going to shower, get dressed and then we can go,” Adora stood abruptly, ignoring Catra’s noise of complaint. Adora made her way across their spacious apartments in the castle at Bright Moon to their equally spacious bathroom, swaying her hips maybe a tad too purposefully as she went. 

Adora sent a look over her shoulder. Catra was basically over the back of the couch watching Adora go. Adora let her giddy fondness for Catra bubble up her chest at the slight glitter in Catra’s mis-matched eyes. 

 

* * *

  

Adora was over halfway into her dress when she realized that she couldn’t wear it. It had an open back. An open back that showed off her scars. Scars that her girlfriend gave her almost a year ago. 

Adora was startled out of her musing by a sharp knock at the door. “Hey Adora, can I come in?” Catra’s voice floated through the door. 

Adora clenched her hands around the fabric pooled around her waist, her eyebrows pinching together. “I—” Adora started, then caught the angry red lines marring her back in the mirror again and decided that this was the last thing Catra needed to see. “Just give me a minute.”

“As if—” Catra called “—you’ve been in here for over an hour—” the door was opening “—what are you even doing in—” Adora whirled around “—here.” Catra finished her sentence, her eyes wide and trained on the reflection of the marks she had made. 

“Catra—” Adora started, but didn’t know what else to say.

“They scarred,” Catra lifted her hand as if to touch, then snatched it to her chest. “You were She-Ra, I didn’t think they would scar.”

Adora shook her head, taking a few steps toward Catra, threading their fingers together. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not,” Catra wouldn’t meet Adora’s eyes. 

“Catra,” Adora let one of Catra’s hands fall, opting instead to cradle Catra’s head, guiding their eyes to meet. “It’s okay,” Adora stressed again. “They don’t mean anything to me.”

“They should,” Catra blinked repeatedly. “You should hate me for them.”

Adora pressed her other hand to Catra’s face, holding her on either side. “Catra, how many times do I have to tell you that I could never hate you,” Adora pressed their foreheads together. “ _Never_.”

Catra’s eyes fluttered closed and she pressed her hands overtop of Adora’s. “One more time.”

“I could never hate you,” Adora repeated. 

“Another.”

“I could never hate you.”

“Still not getting it,” Adora could hear the smile in Catra’s voice.

So Adora shot, “I love you,” back.

Catra’s hands squeezed Adora’s. She sighed shakily, “I love you too, Princess.”

Adora smiled and whispered, “Good,” then pulled back, but not by much. She tucked a lock of hair behind Catra’s ear. 

Catra glanced to the side—to the reflection of Adora’s scars. Her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pursed. “Can I…” she trailed off, glanced at Adora, then back at the mirror, “can I touch them?”

Adora smoothed her thumb across the wrinkle between Catra’s eyes. “Okay,” and then turned around. 

Adora both heard and saw Catra’s breath catch. Her touch was light as she smoothed her fingers over the pink, raised skin. Her claws were retracted and her ears were flat against her head. 

“Did they hurt?” Catra’s voice was small and her eyes were trained on Adora’s back. 

Adora shrugged her shoulders lightly. “It hurt when I got them, but She-Ra doesn’t really feel much as far as pain goes.”

“And after?” 

“They healed.”

Catra pressed her forehead between Adora’s shoulder blades, just between both sets of claw marks. Adora shivered when Catra placed a kiss there, her warm hands smoothing up either side of Adora’s ribcage, pausing at the band of Adora’s bra. 

“Are you wearing this dress?” Catra mumbled into Adora’s skin. 

“No,” Adora caught one of Catra’s hands in her own, threading their fingers together. “I look better in the high-necked one.”

Catra puffed an amused snort against Adora’s back. “You’d look good in a potato sac.”

Adora smiled. “She-Ra has better hair.”

Catra looked up from Adora’s back, a wicked smirk on her face. “She-Ra’s too tall for me to do this,” Catra wrapped Adora’s ponytail around her hand and tugged her into a searing kiss. 

Adora’s heart skipped a beat at the rough treatment, her eyes fluttering closed on impact as she let out a low, pleased hum. Catra licked along the seam of Adora’s lips, and Adora let her in with a sigh, turning in Catra’s arms for easier access. Catra ran her teeth lightly over Adora’s bottom lip, her sharp canines biting deliciously, and Adora couldn’t stop her hands from gripping onto Catra’s hips, pressing harshly into the skin there. 

“Catra,” Adora pulled away from the kiss, and Catra followed. “Catra,” Adora tried again, breathless with arousal, and amusement, and fondness. Catra tried to dip in again, but Adora pressed a hand to her shoulder, “Catra, we’re going to be late.”

Catra hummed, “But I’d much rather do this. “ Her gaze was hot as it made its way down Adora’s face and then torso, her hand moving from Adora’s ponytail to her neck, then her shoulder—

And Adora caught Catra’s hand before she could let herself get distracted. 

“I need to find that dress, and you need to get into your suit still.”

Catra sighed, pulling out her kitty-cat eyes. “Adora.”

Adora pressed one last kiss to Catra’s lips, using it as a way to slip out from underneath Catra and back into the main room. Catra groaned in the bathroom. Adora giggled. 

“If you’re good, we can leave early,” Adora’s eyes glittered, “I do love you in a suit.”

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Hi I'm actually sobbing [kureenbean](https://kureenbean.tumblr.com) made some [beautiful art for this fic](http://kureenbean.tumblr.com/post/180257656488/made-a-little-drawing-based-off-of-this-cute-fic). Please send them lots and lots of love!!
> 
> Prompts are open on my She-Ra tumblr [here](https://catradoramma.tumblr.com) and my personal tumblr [here](https://sunscreams.tumblr.com).


End file.
